The present disclosure relates to bulb tube preheating in imaging medical equipment such as Computed Tomography (CT) scanner.
Currently, medical imaging has become a routine diagnostic technique used in hospitals. In the medical equipment used, such as a CT equipment and PET (Positron Emission Tomography)-CT equipment, one of the core components is the bulb tube for generating scanning rays. In operation of this type of the medical equipment, the bulb tube may often be utilized and consumed. For example, the bulb tube may be used in scans and radiation of the equipment or may be used in equipment calibration procedures such as air calibration.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machines, Ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as the 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS is committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.